


Breaking the Ice

by SailorPortia



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Amanda's back on her bullshit, Banter, Birthday Party, Comedy, Embarrassment, F/F, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Making Out, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Party Games, Romance, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPortia/pseuds/SailorPortia
Summary: Diana's birthdays are usually quiet, but Amanda decides to liven up this one up with a little game, with a devious twist. The nine friends will be getting a little closer than any of them were prepared for...





	Breaking the Ice

For as long as Diana could remember, her birthdays had been quiet affairs. Her early birthdays were reserved occasions, and the birthdays after her mother's death had been utterly devoid of joy. After befriending Akko, however, things had gotten much livelier...

Hannah pointed her wand at Amanda's chest. "Amanda O'Neill, I swear by the Nine Olde Witches I will curse you into next week if you don't get off our tea table right now.

Amanda continued step-dancing on the table. "My family didn't go to America so we could keep taking orders from crumpet-munchers like you!"

"Stop table dancing!" Akko told her friend. "You're making Diana sad! On her birthday!" She pointed to Diana's frowning face.

"I'm not sad," Diana said. "I'm disappointed, though I'm not sure why I expected better of O'Neill." She realized when she had invited the Red and Green Teams to her birthday party she was inviting a certain amount of chaos along with them, but she hadn't expected the troublemaker-in-chief to act out this early in the evening. At least Akko was behaving herself.

Amanda hopped off the table. "If you don't like my cultural heritage you can just say it."

"Keep your cultural heritage off my tea table next time."

"Alright, alright." Amanda poked Akko in the forehead as she walked away to find somewhere to sit in the crowded Blue Team dorm room. "I remember when you weren't such a softie for Diana."

"I'm not a softie! Especially not for Diana!" Akko huffed, crossing her arms. Realizing what she'd said, she hurriedly turned to Diana. "That's not what I meant! I'm just not a softie for any of my friends! And you're also my rival, so I'm definitely not soft on you!" She winced at her own scrambled excuses. The last thing she wanted was for Diana to think she didn't like her. And the second-to-last thing she wanted was for Diana to _know_ she liked her.

"Don't worry," Diana said patting Akko's arm sympathetically. "I know you're just defensive about O'Neill's teasing." At least, that's what Diana hoped. She had long suspected that Akko had been developing a soft spot for her, and she even dared to dream that tenderness might burgeon into something more passionate. Akko's skittishness on the subject of her affection toward her pointed in that direction, but there was the danger she might close herself off if that blasted Amanda O'Neill kept prodding her on the issue...

Hannah and Barbara watched the exchange from the other end of the sofa. "When do you think they're going to admit their feelings and finally start dating?" Hannah whispered to her companion.

"Hopefully not for a while," Barbara replied. "This is too much fun to watch."

Meanwhile, Amanda eyed a patch of floor by the windows. Once she had determined their was enough space, she gestured to the eight other girls. "Gather round, ladies," she said. "Get into a circle. We're gonna play a little game."

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Pardon my entirely justifiable suspicion, but what sort of game are you suggesting?"

Amanda rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna chain you all by the leg in a grubby bathroom, Jigsaw-style. Obviously it's going to be a party game, you royal dunce."

"I'm an aristocrat, not a royal" Diana said, fazed more by the inaccuracy than the insult.

"Does it matter who we're sitting next to?" Hannah asked.

"It could make the game pretty interesting," Amanda said. "Don't be afraid to cozy up to your friends. Think of it as a bonding experience."

Everyone in the group paused at Amanda's use of the phrase "bonding experience," but curiosity won out and they assembled in a circle.

"I call Diana!" Akko said, clinging onto her arm.

Diana had no objections to this arrangement, despite the spluttering noises erupting from her mouth. She had harboured hopes that she might get closer to Akko during the party, and Akko's enthusiasm made things much easier.

"Whatever game we're playing, I want Diana at my side," Akko said. She wanted Diana at her side in just about any occasion, but even she wasn't reckless enough to say that out loud. When Amanda had said the game would be a bonding experience, Akko realized she might finally have the chance she was looking for, a cheesy situation to push her and Diana together. Like in a shoujo manga! That is, unless Amanda's game somehow messed things up...

"That's optimistic," Hannah said, sitting down next to Akko. "For all you know, being next to Diana's going to screw you over."

Akko flinched away from her. "Why are you next to me?" _Is she trying to sabotage my attempts to get closer to Diana?_ Akko thought.

"Don't get excited, Hannah said. "It's not my idea. This is where Barbara wanted to go, I wanted to be next to her. You just happened to be here." Not that Hannah had anything against sitting next to Akko. The animosity between the two of them had cooled after Diana befriended Akko, and who was Hannah to mistreat one of Diana's friends. However, she wasn't particularly fond of Akko. Sure, she had become a pretty accomplished witch after that whole Missile Crisis thing, and she was fun to be around. And it didn't hurt that she was kinda cute... but it's not like she _wanted_ to be closer with Akko. And she'd punch Akko if she dared to insinuate such a thing.

"I'm sure who you're next to is important," Barbara said. "Otherwise Amanda wouldn't have brought it up." Naturally, she had chosen to be next to Hannah in accordance with that conclusion. For better or worse, who better to be next to than her best friend? On her other side was Lotte, who had quickly established herself as a reliable friend. If Amanda's game turned nasty, Lotte would be too sweet to pull anything too harsh. Also influencing her choice was a desire to deepen her friendship with her fellow _Nightfall_ fan.

"I hope this goes better than Amanda's last party game," Lotte said, settling nervously on the floor next to Barbara. "Finnelan gave us detention for a week." Lotte hoped that the Blue Team's presence would be a moderating presence on the group's behaviour. Barbara had a good head on her shoulders, and Lotte hoped she could depend on her to keep things from getting too rowdy. To her right was Sucy, who she knew had a soft spot for her. Sucy embraced anarchy as a matter of course, but Lotte had been able to keep her in line as of late. At the very least, Lotte had kept her from bringing any experimental potions to test on the group.

"That was all Akko's fault." Sucy cackled at Akko's objection. "Besides, what's the point of having a party if nobody is injured?" For all her bluster, Sucy knew causing trouble wasn't worth getting Lotte mad at her. _Not that Amanda's going to be holding back in that department,_ she thought. _But if Amanda causes the trouble, I can have all the fun without any of the culpability._

"No injuries," Jasminka said. "Only fun." She didn't know anything about what Amanda had planned, but she hoped it wouldn't disturb the party too much. Sucy and Amanda were a dangerous combination, but at least she could keep an eye on Sucy, and Constanze could help her out.

Constanze nodded in agreement with Jasminka's prohibition. She had situated herself between her team members, expecting the worst. She hadn't been involved

"Constanze, huh?" Amanda said. "Glad to have you." She ruffled the shorter girl's hair—an act only tolerated when Amanda did it. She didn't mind her team mate's placement at her side, but the other side left something to be desired. "And Cavendish? This'll get interesting," she said with a grimace.

"I'm not sure I like that comment," Diana said.

"Anyway, sluts, this is your fate." Amanda pulled a small container from her pocket: a box charmed to work as a freezer. "We're gonna play Pass the Ice Cube."

Everyone but Diana widened their eyes in surprise. "I hardly see what's fun about passing around a piece of ice. Unless wet hands are your idea of fun."

Amanda chuckled. "Well, something might get wet, but it won't be anyone's hands. You play by passing it from mouth to mouth."

Diana's blush was immediate and overwhelming. Her eyes flitted toward Akko momentarily. "But that's—that's unsanitary!"

"Is that really your first problem?" Amanda asked. "Jennifer's tits, you're boring. I'll start, and we'll pass it counter-clockwise."

"Why counter-clockwise?" Hannah asked.

"Cuz I don't really want to make out with Cavendish, and I'm hoping the ice cube melts before it gets to us."

Akko hoped the ice cube got to her quickly, because she was already sweating from the idea of having to kiss Diana. _NO!_ she thought. _Not kiss! It's not kissing. We're just going to touch our mouths together and I'll slip something into her mouth..._ She nearly swooned at the thought.

"Well, that's not too bad," Lotte said.

"I was expecting something worse from Amanda," Sucy cackled. "Honestly I'm a little disappointed."

"This is a pretty standard party game," Hannah said.

"Even we've played it before," Barbara added.

"And now's time for the plot twist," Amanda said. "This ice cube has been enchanted so the thoughts of whoever's touching it will be broadcasted to the entire room. That's right, whatever's on your mind while your smooching the girl next to you will be loud and clear to the rest of us." She laughed impishly at the blank faces looking back at her.

"Surely you must be joking," Diana said.

"You think I wouldn't pull something this devious?"

"That's completely believable. Less so is the idea that you could perform such a spell yourself."

Amanda scowled. "I had a little help. Someone owed me a favour. Point is, you better get your thoughts on lock-down before this ice cube pops into your mouth."

Diana could scarcely remember something she dreaded more. The idea of Akko being privy to her thoughts in such a situation was mortifying. If Akko learned of Diana's suspicions about her affections, who knew what might happen? Never mind what would occur if her entire friend group learned that she wasn't opposed to the idea of kissing Akko...

"That's enough dawdling," Amanda said. "Let's get this thing started." She retrieved the ice cube from its container and popped it into her mouth. "Gimme some sugar, Cons."

She leaned over and angled Constanze's head upward. _I've been dying to try that move out on a shorter girl,_ she thought and, just as she'd promised, the thought was heard by the entire group. She quickly placed her mouth against Constanze's and transferred the enchanted ice cube.

Constanze's first thought was, _"Cold."_ Her next thoughts were a little more complex. _If you wanted to make a move on a shorter girl, what took you so long? I'm right here, jackass._

The small girl's cheeks started burning. She quickly turned her head and turned to Jasminka. Amanda grinned and wiped cold water from her lips. Everything was kicking off smoothly.

The ice cube was passed from person to person so quickly that the group had no time to comment on the thoughts they heard.

Constanze quickly moved onto Jasminka. _At least she won't make this weird,_ she thought as she stretched up to reach her friend's face.

Jasminka slouched down to meet her. _This isn't that hard,_ she thought as the ice cube was passed to her. It took a lot to faze Jasminka, after all. Keeping up Constanze's pace, she shifted to pass the ice cube over to Sucy. Jasminka nonchalantly moved her mouth close to hers.

 _Sucy tastes good,_ Jasminka thought. _Is it mushrooms? Gosh, I hope I don't end up eating her._

 _Getting eaten?_ Sucy thought. _Oh no, we wouldn't want that. That would be vore-ible. I mean, horrible._

The ice cube passed from Jasminka's mouth to Sucy's. "Get ready, Lotte," Sucy mumbled around the ice cube. She moved toward Lotte and cupped her face in her hand.

"S-Sucy?" Lotte blushed. She squeaked when Sucy slipped the ice cube into her mouth via her tongue.

_Tongue!?_

_What? I figured tongue would make it quicker,_ Sucy thought.

_I wasn't ready for that yet!_

_Kekeke. What do you mean by yet?_

Lotte's blush intensified, and she retreated from Sucy. She quickly turned toward Barbara. _It's not even a kiss,_ she told herself. _Just act like it's a kiss. You've read so many kisses in_ Nightfall. _It can't be that hard._

"It's okay, Lotte," Barbara said. "Don't think too much about it." She beckoned her closer with a curled finger.

Barbara's reassurance was enough to overcome her hesitation. She moved forward to transfer the ice cube to Barbara. Her mouth bumped against her friend's, and she nearly fumbled the ice cube when she heard Barbara's thoughts: _This is so cute. I kind of want to kiss her properly to show her how it's done._

 _Why did you have to think that now?_ Lotte mentally wailed.

 _Sorry. I couldn't resist._ Barbara chuckled as she pulled away from Lotte.

"Alright, let's keep this moving," Hannah said. She cozied up to Barbara and intercepted the ice cube from her. The best friends weren't coy about their turn to pass the ice cube; they full-on kissed.

 _How come we keep on kissing at parties?_ Hannah wondered as she twirled her fingers through Barbara's hair. _How does that keep happening?_

 _People keep giving us chances to,_ Barbara answered, taking Hannah's lip between her teeth. _Been there, done that. Is this supposed to be embarrassing?_

 _Probably,_ Hannah thought as Barbara pushed the ice cube into her mouth and ran her tongue over her lips afterward. _How basic._

Everyone stared at Hannah and Barbara.

Amanda looked around at her fellow spectators. "Can we talk about what we all just heard?"

Hannah rolled her eyes and faced Akko. _I'm not looking forward to this,_ she thought.

Nor was Akko. She wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. _No sense in waiting,_ was her logic, so she lurched forward to receive the ice cube.

Unfortunately, Hannah wasn't ready for her. Their mouths collided in a way which was not conducive to transferring an ice cube; their lips were pressed too tightly together for that.

 _Well if you were trying to imitate me and Barbara,_ Hannah thought, _you failed miserably._

 _Of course not!_ Akko scowled against Hannah's lips. _As if I'd try to kiss you._

_Then why are you still squishing your lips against mine?_

_Yuck! You're right!_ Akko recoiled, altogether forgetting her goal in receiving the ice cube.

 _Oh no, you're not dragging this out any longer._ Before Akko could back off any further, Hannah grabbed the back of her head with one hand and used the other the pry her jaw open. Then she covered Akko's mouth with her own and pushed the ice cube between their lips.

There was a wet kissing sound when they drew apart. _Damn, Hannah,_ Akko thought. _If you wanted to take the lead, you could've just asked._

Hannah spluttered. "Sh-shut up and spit that thing in Diana's mouth already."

 _Why did you have to put it that way!?_ Akko screamed internally. Her joints audibly creaked with hesitation as she turned to face Diana.

Diana, who had been become increasingly flustered with each transfer of the ice cube, was shaking in anticipation of her turn. She had spent countless hours imagining the first time her lips would touch Akko's, but this was a wild departure from her fantasies. There were no party games involved nor eagerly watching audiences. Her thoughts would be known the second the ice cube touched her, and her feelings for Akko would be revealed.

There was nothing to do but to proceed with pride.

She held her head up high and smiled at Akko. "I'm ready."

Akko didn't need the ice cube's mind-reading capabilities to know that Diana was nervous. _Gosh, this must be so embarrassing for her! Having to do this with me in front of everyone!_ She might've hesitated longer, but she realized her interior monologue would be relayed to the entire group, and that would hardly make things easier for Diana. _Well,_ she thought, _here goes nothing._

With uncharacteristic caution, Akko slowly leaned toward Diana. Their noses bumped as she moved in closer, causing them both to giggle, and their eyes met. As one, they shut their eyes and touched their mouths together. Akko tried to ease Diana's mouth open so she could receive the ice cube, but she found Diana's lips pressing back against hers.

 _Oh,_ Akko realized. _She's kissing me. Like, for real._

As pleasant (i.e. overwhelmingly awesome) as it was that Diana was kissing her, Akko still needed to transfer the ice cube. Stuck with no other option, Akko carried the ice on her tongue and slipped the ensemble through. Diana's mouth opened to her, and the heiress shivered for reasons that had nothing to do with the cold.

 _This isn't nothing,_ Diana thought, recalling Akko's earlier thought. _This is everything._

Upon hearing Diana's thoughts, Akko knew that her job was over. She could pull away now and let Diana pass the ice cube to Amanda. On the other hand...

Her fingers found their way into Diana's hair. Akko kissed her more intently, giving herself into the golden opportunity just as Diana had.

Diana, having forgotten all about the ice sitting in her mouth, sucked on Akko's bottom lip. _I'm so glad I spent all that time fantasizing about kissing you,_ she thought. _It gave me so many ideas._

 _Wait, you too?_ Akko was surprised, but not so much that she'd stop kissing. _And here I was worried you didn't like me the way I like you._

 _Just so we're clear,_ Diana thought, teasing Akko with her tongue, _I'm utterly infatuated with you._

_Cool! That's a good thing, right? Cuz I—_

Akko and Diana's thoughts suddenly went silent. After all the transfers from one hot mouth to another, the ice cube had melted away, little by little. By the time it had reached Diana's mouth, it was little more than a sliver. One minute into their smoking hot make out session was enough to reduce the frozen water to nothing.

Upon realizing what had happened, it also occurred to Akko and Diana that they had been open-mouth kissing in front of all their friends.

"Well, fuck," Amanda said. "That was hella romantic."

Diana and Akko drew apart, connecting by a string of saliva which Diana hastily cleaned up with a handkerchief. Her blushing was a sight to behold.

"Hot," Amanda quipped. "I guess this means I don't have to trade spit with Cavendish."

"Count yourself lucky," Hannah said, smirking. "How were you going to top that?"

"Yeah," Barbara chimed in. "Unless you have some epic declarations of love to follow that up."

"Only for you, my dears." Amanda blew Hannah and Barbara each a kiss. "Seriously, I need some of what you two were serving up."

"Buy us drinks first," Hannah said.

"Bordeaux will do," Barbara added.

"Hey, let's not get too far away from the whole Akko and Diana thing," Sucy reminded them.

"You're just trying to distract us from your vore thing," Amanda accused.

While the other girls argued about each other's thoughts that had been broadcasted during the game, Diana led Akko by the hand behind the wall and into her own section of the room.

"So," Diana said, playing with her hair, "am I correct in assuming that my infatuation with you is reciprocated?"

"If you're asking if I have a big, monster crush on you, then yeah."

"Oh, good." Diana twisted her finger so tightly her hair knotted around it. "I... I'm not sure how to proceed from here."

Akko's eyes lit up like a Shiny Chariot performance. "We can go on a date! Like to the movies, or we can go shopping, or go on a picnic, or..."

The energetic girl went on and on, reciting date ideas as if she'd made a comprehensive list (in fact, she had). Diana couldn't have been happier to listen to her crush ramble on about their future relationship. She gave Akko's hand a squeeze. _Maybe lively birthdays are worth it after all,_ she thought.


End file.
